


Entry Two - My Cousins Birthday

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: YouTube [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2013, Attempt At Vlogging, Birthday, Birthday Vlogging, Crampted Impala, Eating Pink Cake, Gen, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire tries vlogging for the first time.- Attempt at vlogging at my cousins b-day party (didn’t work)





	Entry Two - My Cousins Birthday

The camera started filming in a cramped and small car. The girl had a frown on her face and was trying to get comfortable in her seat.

“Ben shove over”, she elbowed the boy next to her and got him to huff and slide over a bit to give her room. 

“Hey guys! I’m back and we’re on our way to my cousins birthday.” She smiled and sighed, “it feels like it was just yesterday that she was born.”

Ben looked at her like she was insane. “No it doesn’t, she’s freaking four. You were eight, do you even remember what happened?” 

Claire shrugged, “she was born of course.”

Ben rolled his eyes and went back to staring out his window. 

Claire turned her attention back to the camera. “We haven’t gone to visit in like...two weeks? We’ve been pretty busy, but we see them a lot. After all they live three streets down.”

The car seemed to stop just as she said that and you could hear doors open and close as she took the camera out of the car and into the yard of a multicolored house. 

Streamers and balloons littered the yard and everything was set up outside. 

Tons of people were there, none recognizable.

“Claire!” The camera was raised and you could see a tall man holding the young girl. 

“It’s so good to see you.” 

Claire laughed, “good to see you too.” 

She was put down and let loose to race around the yard. 

“Claire hey no running!” The voice wasn’t one that was heard before but Claire quickly stopped and looking up at another seemingly tall man. 

“Why’d you bring your camera? Claire you don’t have to take pictures.” He slouched to be closer to her height. 

“I brought it to film, it’s for YouTube.” 

He nodded at that, “that’s fine but right now you gotta turn it off.” 

“But dad-“

The camera cut off and re appeared when Claire was sitting in a chair with a younger girl with dark brown hair. 

“Hey everyone! Just wanted to show you all the birthday girl! Say hi Ruby!”

The brown eyed girl looked at the camera confused, inching her face closer to the lense. 

“Wait Ruby, stop-“ 

The camera cut and then appeared at a table filled with people eating cake. 

Claire was munching on a piece pink cake. “Hey guys, back again. I keep getting yelled at to do normal kid things so vlogging has been a fail.” 

She sighed and stabbed a piece of cake.


End file.
